onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adduneihu Adduneihi
Adduneihu Adduneihi is the former captain of the "Dark Pool Pirates” and the youngest of the Adduneihi Famliy. He is also considered the worlds most dangerous man. He is currently imprisoned on Kairoseki Island's lowest level, the '"Dead Ballroom." ' "To start again, to create a new dream where all can exist, to be born anew." -Adduneihu Adduneihi Appearance Adduneihu is a tall well muscled half Chez half Caucasian man. He has dark skin reflecting his heritage and soft brown eyes. He has long silky brown hair which he keeps very healthy and neat. He pins a small part up behind head with a small red clip. Adduneihu has several outfit choices. The first being a well presses business suit with a small black tie and topaz cufflinks. This reguarly doubles as his battle outfit. Personality Adduneihu is at first glance serious cold and distant, But he is reviled to be loud extravagant and almost annoying to a point, but few people have ever seen this side of himself. In fact his family and a few others have ever seen his true self. To his husband he is talkative loving and stupid, snuggling and kissing at every chance he gets. Refusing to accept no as an answer. As a Father\Mother he is soft, kind ,patient and understanding, But extremely embarrassing around his sons friends. He has very strange habits acting out at almost random times and falling into spells of deep depression for hours of until Van snaps him out of it. He is also known to be Amore De La Thatch’s best friend, due to their somewhat extravagant personalities. The two spent much of their teenage life together training and became fast friends in their youth. Even in the depths of a solid prison the two are still very close, using one another as their support. He sometimes undergoes an extreme change in personality in combat. Adduneihu becomes a vision of terror, striking a gaze which can paralyze an opponent in pure fear and using darkness to terrorize his enemy even further. He is cold and efficient striking down a target in a glimpse of a second. Strangely he never kills refusing to take a life even if necessary. Adduneihu is also a firm believer in redemption, no matter how far one goes down a path, or how many crimes one commits he can forgive them and help them start again. “If you can but summon your strength, we can begin again all our sin absolved and our world Born Anew!” Abilities Adduneihu is often regarded as the worlds most powerful man , being almost on par with whitebeard.. His strength is legendary able to fight off powerful opponents without the use of his devil fruit, The combo of his blinding speed and vicious attacks make his a lethal opponent. His known techniques are: *Rakan : Focusing all his speed he can move at speeds rivaling the speed of light. When activating the move he seems to slowly disappear in a mirage type manner as some sort of preparation form, the longer he stays in this form the farther and faster he can move. *Daki: Adduneihu has the ability to harden his skin into near impenetrable hardness . Devil fruit Quotes "I'm sure you know ,we’ve met before ,somewhere in your deepest nightmares." "To you and all those who’ve threatened my children ,you will know the wrath of my vengeance!" "Oh this is going to be fun!" Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Captains Category:Characters